


Raised By Jaegers

by jalendavi_lady



Category: Girl Genius - Phil and Kaja Foglio
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-02
Updated: 2011-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalendavi_lady/pseuds/jalendavi_lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A theory about why the Heterodynes were like they were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raised By Jaegers

There is a theory that being handed off to jaegermonsters for lullabies during infancy was the primary force behind generations of Heterodyne militancy.

The fact those lullabies included war marches, '101 Bottles Of Brau On The Wall', and odes to various personal battleaxes, swords, and warhammers is widely considered to be the secondary force.


End file.
